


Well See You Later, Elevator!

by mathemattsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Gen, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la première fois, une réalité frappa Sally Donovan : elle ignorait tout de l’homme avec qui elle travaillait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well See You Later, Elevator!

**Author's Note:**

> Ma contribution au défi 5 de Letswritesherlock, qui nécessitait d'impliquer deux personnages secondaires de Sherlock (autres que Sherlock et John) dans certaines situations. J'ai choisi de les faire prisonniers et attendant pour du secours. En espérant que vous aimerez! :)

 

Après l’incident, Sally Donovan se dira que l’immeuble qui abritait Scotland Yard était beaucoup trop haut. En fait, il n’était pas si haut que ça, comparé à d’autres – il n’y avait que six ou sept étages. Mais à quoi servaient-ils? Et puis, le bâtiment était en plein cœur de Londres, n’y avait-il pas un règlement du patrimoine qui interdisait les constructions dépassant une certaine hauteur?

Elle n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point son bureau au cinquième étage était haut perché. Par sa fenêtre, elle avait vue sur l’entrée de l’édifice avec son enseigne tournante (d’ailleurs, pourquoi payer pour une enseigne tournante? Ce n’est pas comme si le fait qu’elle tourne allait changer _quelque chose_ ) ainsi que sur toute la rue. Sally n’avait pas le vertige, loin de là. Elle envisagera plutôt la chose d’un point de vue logistique.

Ce jour-là, l’enseigne tournait toujours paresseusement sous un ciel éclatant tandis qu’ils travaillaient sur une des enquêtes Sherlock. C’était toujours celles-là qu’elle appréciait le moins. À chaque fois qu’elle flairait un morceau intéressant, on le refilait au taré, et eux, les _professionnels_ de Scotland Yard, devaient se mettre au service d’un sociopathe insolent et de son chien de poche. Honnêtement, il s’agissait d’un des sentiments les plus dégradants qu’elle n’ait jamais ressenti.

Pour l’instant, Sherlock était parti confronter celui qu’il leur avait désigné comme étant le coupable ( _«Ça ne peut être que lui, regardez ses cuticules!»_ ), donc Lestrade, Anderson et elle attendaient son appel pour se rendre sur place et agir. Et il n’y avait pas à dire, l’attente était drôlement longue. On l’avait prévenue que le métier d’agent de police était fait de 10% d’action et de 90% d’attente, mais là, même pour les statistiques, ça s’étirait interminablement. Tellement que Sally s’était mise à penser que le taré avait décidé d’aller rouler une pelle à son amant secret au lieu d’attraper un criminel (ou peut-être plus encore, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser).

Après plusieurs heures, Lestrade, n’en pouvant plus, se dirigea au petit coin. Il avait parfaitement choisi son moment, pensera le sergent Donovan avec ironie. Au moment même où la porte de la salle de bain se refermait sur son supérieur, le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à vibrer. C’était l’alerte de message texte. Sherlock.

Sally courut vers le téléphone, composa le mot de passe du détective inspecteur (elle avait regardé par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il le composait il y avait de cela des lustres) et lut le message :

_16 Jermyn Street. Venez MAINTENANT. – SH_

Anderson, qui avait lui aussi entendu la sonnerie du téléphone, leva la tête vers sa collègue.

\- Il l’a eu, lui annonça Donovan tout en déposant le cellulaire sur le bureau de Lestrade. 16 Jermyn Street. On y va.

Sans attendre leur supérieur, les deux agents prirent leurs manteaux et se ruèrent hors du bureau. Malgré tout le mépris qu’elle avait pour lui, Sally devait l’admettre, s’il y avait une chose à laquelle Sherlock Holmes excellait, c’était attraper des criminels. Et si le taré disait que quelque chose était urgent, c’était parce que ça devait l’être. Tant pis pour Lestrade et son envie pressante, le monde se passera de lui pour quelques minutes. Il verrait le message texte plus tard de toute façon.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, Donovan et Anderson furent confrontés à un choix : prendre les escaliers ou bien l’ascenseur? Quand on y pensait, la question ne se posait même pas. L’ascenseur de Scotland Yard, contrairement à d’autres modèles que l’on retrouvait habituellement dans les institutions publiques, était très rapide. Et puis, d’un autre côté, descendre cinq étages au pas de course était assez éreintant – parlez-en à ces pauvres étudiants qui courent d’étage en étage à travers les corridors de leur école afin d’arriver à leurs cours à temps. Le sergent Donovan l’avait essayé une fois, alors qu’elle était encore jeune et fringante, et franchement, ce n’était pas joli. C’est ainsi qu’elle appuya sur la touche de l’ascenseur désignant une flèche pointant vers les bas, coupant court au dilemme du même coup.

Comme il a été question un peu plus tôt, cet ascenseur précis était particulièrement performant, ainsi ses portes s’ouvrirent en un rien de temps. Les deux agents sautèrent d’un bond dans l’étroite cabine, sentant l’adrénaline qui commençait à déferler dans leurs veines. L’un des deux appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée (ce n’est pas très important de savoir lequel), et l’appareil entama sa course vers les niveaux inférieurs.

Personne ne monta dans l’ascenseur au quatrième étage. Au troisième, par contre, les portes s’ouvrirent devant un employé d’entretien poussant un lourd chariot. Donovan et Anderson se collèrent contre la paroi du fond de la cabine. Le concierge finit par descendre un étage plus bas, leur lançant un regard indéchiffrable alors que les portes coulissantes se fermaient. Et c’est alors que l’incident survint.

L’ascenseur suivait sa course à sa vitesse d’ascenseur relativement rapide, lorsque soudain, pile entre le deuxième et le premier étage, un grincement métallique étrange se fit entendre. Cet ascenseur n’avait pas l’habitude d’émettre de genre de son. Sally fronça les sourcils. C’était le genre de bruit qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Le son inquiétant se fit entendre à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Puis, la cabine entière se mit à tressauter légèrement, comme si une main géante la secouait de droite à gauche.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que…? commença Anderson, son visage exprimant une totale incompréhension.

Le tremblement s’amplifia lui aussi, laissant carrément croire à un tremblement de terre. Finalement, aussi brusquement qu’ils avaient commencé, le grincement et le tressautement cessèrent. La cabine se stabilisa. Tout était silencieux à nouveau. Trop silencieux.

Sally et Anderson échangèrent un regard incertain. Puis, elle formula la conclusion à laquelle tous deux étaient arrivés.

\- L’ascenseur. L’ascenseur s’est arrêté.

\- _Merde_ , répondit Anderson en se précipitant sur le téléphone d’urgence. Il décrocha le combiné et l’approcha de son oreille.

\- Allô? Allô? Oui, l’ascenseur est bloqué… Le numéro deux… Entre le deuxième et le premier étage, oui… On est deux. Donovan et Anderson… Vous allez régler ça?... Oui, merci.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Sally.

\- Ils arrivent dans vingt minutes, soupira-t-il.

Sally se laissa glisser contre le mur en soupirant à son tour. Un silence étrange s’installa ente les deux occupants de la cabine. Ce n’était plus le silence convenu quoique légèrement malaisé de l’ascenseur. On n’entendait plus un son. C’était le moment où, normalement, dans les films, il y avait une manifestation surnaturelle (et Sally espérait de tout cœur qu’il n’y en aurait pas). Mais dans la vraie vie, Donovan et Anderson n’avaient tout simplement rien à se dire.

\- Tant pis pour le taré, ricana Anderson.

Sally ricana à son tour, puis éclata de rire. Ce n’était même pas vraiment drôle, mais elle n’avait rien de mieux à faire. Attendre un appel toute la journée sans bouger pour se retrouver coincée dans un ascenseur quand il y avait enfin de l’action. Elle rit de plus belle.

\- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre ma nièce de sept ans et lui? poursuivit son collègue, encouragé par les rires de Sally.

Par un signe de tête, cette dernière lui fit comprendre que non, elle n’en savait rien.

\- Elle, au moins, elle a un diagnostic! s’exclama Anderson.

L’agente de police se tut soudainement suite à la blague au goût douteux puis, en chœur, ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. C’était un rire nerveux, presque hystérique. Anderson se mit à hoqueter, perdant momentanément son souffle.

\- Si tu savais comme je l’emmerde, murmura Sally, ayant repris son sérieux. Je l’emmerde, lui et ses déductions à la con.

\- C’est vrai, renchérit son interlocuteur. S’il n’avait pas été là, on ne serait pas en train de poireauter ici.

Sally se retint d’ajouter que s’ils n’avaient pas été en train de poireauter dans l’ascenseur, ils seraient probablement en train de poireauter dans leur bureau, et émit un grognement d’approbation. Ils s’étaient trouvé un sujet de conversation, ce dernier étant toujours le même : un éternel concours de qui détestait le plus Sherlock Holmes.

Malgré le fait qu’ils étaient collègues depuis de nombreux mois, Donovan se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Anderson. Ils se contentaient de faire leur travail l’un à côté de l’autre et de partager une haine pour le détective consultant, mais ils n’avaient jamais interagi hors du contexte de leur travail, pas même une seule fois. Pour la première fois, une réalité frappa Sally Donovan : elle ignorait tout de l’homme avec qui elle travaillait. Quels étaient ses passe-temps? Avait-il une femme, des enfants? Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom (à condition qu’elle l’ait déjà su un jour).

\- Si seulement il n’était pas si diablement _intelligent_ … soupira finalement le médecin légiste.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça en silence, car aussi pathétique que cela pouvait paraître, c’était bien la vérité. Ils avaient autant besoin de Sherlock que Sherlock avait besoin de ces enquêtes pour s’empêcher d’inhaler quelque substance illicite.

\- S’il n’était pas si diablement intelligent, répéta Sally avec lassitude. Si le nez de Cléopâtre avait été plus court…

Anderson ricana, puis le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux deux. Cette conversation était vraiment fastidieuse à tenir. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient grand chose à se dire. À moins que…

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Sally. Elle venait d’avoir une idée.

\- D’accord, alors voici ce qu’on va faire, déclara-t-elle.

\- Quoi? répondit Anderson.

\- Vingt questions. On va jouer à vingt questions.

\- Quoi!?

\- Tu sais, le jeu où tu poses une question, et l’autre pose une question, jusqu’à temps que vous ayez posé vingt questions chacun. Ce jeu-là.

\- … Attends, t’es sérieuse, là? Tu veux _vraiment_ qu’on joue à vingt questions? ricana-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas? Ça pourrait être amusant. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si on avait grand chose de mieux à faire.

Anderson la toisa pendant quelques instants, incrédule.

\- Bon, d’accord, peu importe. Tu commences.

\- Est-ce que tu es en couple? lui demanda Sally de but en blanc.

\- C’est quoi ce genre de question!? s’exclama le médecin légiste, visiblement choqué.

\- Contentes-toi de répondre, c’est tout! renchérit sa collègue. Alors, est-ce que tu es en couple?

\- Techniquement, oui, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que _tu_ es en couple?

\- Non, non, non, fit Sally avec un sourire. Tu ne peux pas réutiliser les questions des autres, il faut que tu en inventes des nouvelles. C’est les règles.

\- Bon… Est-ce que tu as un animal domestique?

\- Non. Quel a été ton premier emploi?

\- Moniteur de camp de jour. Est-ce que tu aimes ton travail?

\- Seulement quand Sherlock Holmes n’est pas dans les parages. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?

\- Heum, le bleu, je suppose. De quelle couleur sont les murs de ta salle de bain?

\- Blanc et vert kaki, irrésistiblement horrible. Sérieux, tu détesterais. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m’a pris ce jour-là.

Les deux collègues commençaient finalement à se détendre. Anderson s’était assis à son tour, tandis que Sally avait retiré sa veste pour en faire un coussin. Sherlock Holmes et l’enquête étaient bien loin du centre de leurs préoccupations.

\- Est-ce que tu as lu la saga Harry Potter? demanda l’agente de police avec un sourire complice.

\- Seulement jusqu’au cinquième, j’ai abandonné en cours de route, répondit son interlocuteur. Mais par contre, j’ai vu tous les films. Est-ce que tu as regardé les films?

\- Non, je ne veux pas les voir, ça gâcherait toutes les images mentales que j’ai des personnages et des endroits, tu vois. Si tu allais à Poudlard, dans quelle maison est-ce que tu penserais que tu serais réparti?

Anderson resta pensif pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant à sa réponse. On n’entendait que le silence d’un ascenseur en panne.

\- C’est difficile à dire, finit-il par répondre. Je pense que je serais à Gryffondor, oui, définitivement. Je me suis toujours identifié à Gryffondor, cette espèce de quête pour la justice, tout ça…

Sally hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

\- Quel est ton personnage préféré? lui demanda le médecin légiste.

\- Oh, définitivement Draco Malfoy. Il est à la fois comique et dramatique parfois, c’est tellement… enfin, bref. Quel est le pays que tu as toujours voulu visiter?

\- L’Australie, je pense. Raconte-moi une anecdote de ton enfance.

\- Je n’accepte pas, ceci n’est pas une question! protesta Sally en riant. Anderson roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourrais-tu me raconter une anecdote de ton enfance, _s’il te plaît_ Sally? reformula-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

L’intéressée eut un petit rire avant de se lancer dans son histoire.

\- C’est quelque chose que mes parents m’ont raconté bien après que ça soit arrivé. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de l’événement, mais c’est quand même drôle. Un soir, alors que j’ai six ans, mes parents sont assis tranquillement, occupés à faire des trucs de parents, tu vois, quand soudain, je sors de ma chambre alors que je devrais être couchée à cette heure-ci. J’ai les yeux grands ouverts, mais lorsqu’on me regarde de plus près, il devient évident que je ne suis pas réveillée. J’entre dans le salon, et là, je commence à baisser mes pantalons de pyjama comme si j’étais à la salle de bain. Mon père, qui comprend ce que j’essaie de faire, s’empresse de me guider vers une véritable toilette. Donc, je suis aux chiottes, je fais ou je ne fais pas mes besoins – l’histoire ne le dit pas -, tout cela en étant toujours endormie. Je sors des toilettes, sauf qu’au lieu de me diriger vers ma chambre à nouveau, je bifurque vers la porte d’entrée. Il a fallu qu’ils entendent le verrou se débloquer pour que mes parents accourent à mon secours une seconde fois. Une chance que je ne me suis pas rendue jusqu’à dehors, car selon eux, j’avais une queue de papier de toilette qui dépassait de mon pyjama!

Anderson gloussa d’amusement à la fin du récit.

\- Les histoires de somnambulisme sont toujours les plus drôles, soupira-t-il en essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. J’essaie en ce moment même de t’imaginer à six ans avec une queue de papier de toilette… Bon, c’est à ton tour de me poser une question.

\- Oui. Quelle est ta plus grande passion? s’enquit Sally.

Le rire d’Anderson s’évanouit et l’homme rougit légèrement.

\- J’aime mieux ne pas en parler, dit-il, presque dans un murmure.

\- Quoi? Mais non, tu es obligé de répondre! s’exclama sa collègue. Ça fait partie des règles du jeu.

\- C’est un peu bizarre, ajouta le médecin légiste.

\- Ce n’est absolument pas grave, tout ce qui se dit dans l’ascenseur reste dans l’ascenseur, lui répondit-elle tout en analysant la véracité de ses propos. Tout ce qu’elle avait affirmé était vrai, mais honnêtement, elle ne saurait pas trop quoi faire si Anderson lui annonçait qu’il était nécrophile ou un truc du genre.

\- Ma passion est… commença Anderson en soupirant. Ma passion, c’est la paléontologie.

Sally failli émettre un soupir de soulagement. C’était beaucoup moins pire que ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- La paléontologie? répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Les fouilles archéologiques, aussi. Mais trouver des fossiles dans la terre, des bribes d’espèces tellement anciennes, c’est… C’est tout simplement….

Il en perdait ses mots. Donovan pouvait voir des étoiles danser dans ses yeux.

\- Ce que je préfère, c’est trouver des ossements de dinosaure, poursuivit Anderson d’une voix plus assurée. J’ai une plus ou moins grosse obsession pour les dinosaures. Surtout pour les tricératops. J’aimerais vraiment trouver des os de tricératops un jour. Hé, une fois, j’ai reconstitué une patte de vélociraptor presque entière!

Sally eut un sourire attendri devant l’homme adulte qui s’excitait comme un gamin quand il parlait de son sujet préféré.

\- Mais bon, assez parlé de moi, fit Anderson brusquement, rougissant légèrement. Comment prends-tu ton café?

\- Noir, un sucre. Quelle était ta peur irrationnelle d’enfant?

\- Le bruit que faisait ma laveuse quand elle avait fini un cycle. Est-ce que tu préfères écrire avec des stylos ou des crayons de plomb?

\- Les stylos. À quel âge as-tu eu ton premier rencard?

\- À seize ans. Est-ce que tu aimes la musique classique?

\- Bof, pas tellement. Je tolère.

Sally ferma les yeux et grimaça, anticipant la suite.

\- Bon, je sais que la prochaine question va sembler un peu bizarre et tout, mais quel est ton prénom?

Anderson eut un petit ricanement incrédule.

\- Quoi, parce qu’on se confie tout plein de choses, et toi, pendant tout ce temps-là, tu ignorais mon _prénom_?

\- J’étais sûre que ça me reviendrait, murmura son interlocutrice, l’air coupable.

Le médecin légiste éclata de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment impayable, ricana-t-il en secouant la tête. Bon tu es prête? Mon prénom est-

_TCHONG._

À ce moment précis, un bruit métallique incroyablement fort coupa Anderson au milieu de sa phrase, puis le doux ronronnement de l’ascenseur descendant les étages, le bruit que personne n’espérait plus, se fit entendre de nouveau. Les deux employés de Scotland Yard se levèrent d’un bond.

\- Oh, oooh, oui! Il est revenu à la vie! s’exclama Sally.

\- Enfin! fit Anderson en secouant ses jambes. J’étais déjà tout engourdi.

Finalement, après vingt-cinq minutes dans l’ascenseur, ses portes s’ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée pour laisser descendre les deux collègues. Cela faisait du bien d’apercevoir la lumière du jour. Il semblait à Donovan que cela faisait plus de dix ans qu’elle l’avait vue pour la dernière fois.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C’était un message texte à nouveau.

_Je suis à Jermyn Street. Qu’est-ce que vous faites, bon sang? – GL_

Sally se tourna vers Anderson.

\- Alors, toujours prêt pour un peu d’action?


End file.
